


Los sentidos y Xóchitl

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Original Fiction, PWP, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xóchitl, <i>Flor</i> en náhuatl. Amiga, amante, amor a primera vista. Una imagen, dos historias independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xóchitl

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #47: _Imagen[Roxanne and Xóchitl](http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/9665/roxanneandxochitl.jpg)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era la niña más bonita que había visto.

Lo mío fue amor a primera vista.

Mis ojos hipnotizados se llenaron con una perfecta forma, una mañana del nuevo ciclo escolar, en la que miré febrilmente a una nueva compañera sonreírme como una flor tímida recién abierta.

Ella bajaba del autobús escolar, su mochila de gatitos a la espalda, sus calcetas hasta las rodillas, la falda de tablones amplia, la blusa azulada, el pelo negro bien estirado con las gomitas rosas, y la muñeca izquierda con dos pulseras de cuentas rojas. Era la niña de trece años más hermosa que había visto, y yo, a mis trece años también, creía haberlo visto todo.

Su nombre era Xóchitl y rápidamente se volvió popular, pero fue el destino lo que nos convirtió en amigas inseparables.

Juntas descubrimos que la camadería común entre las niñas de nuestra edad, no era nada comparado con lo que nosotras teníamos. Xóchitl era mi complemento, la extensión de mis pensamientos, el punto inicial y final de lo verdaderamente importante en cada uno de los días de aquella época, y su persona era ansiosamente esperada por mi, todas las mañanas en el portal de la escuela.

Nosotras no tuvimos diarios forrados con calcomanías, porque nos lo decíamos todo. Nunca hubo un chico que nos importase en nuestra adolescencia, ni tuvimos ídolos de papel distrayéndonos desde las paredes. En cambio amanecíamos declarándole nuestro amor a la luna, nuestra admiración a las mujeres progresistas, y nuestra casi furiosa defensa de la libertad de pensamiento y acción, que aún siendo adolescentes, formaba nuestra postura y lentamente iba mostrándonos el camino.

A diferencia de los niños, nadie recriminó el ferviente lazo que nos unía a Xóchitl y a mí. Tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y pasar muchas noches una en casa de la otra durmiendo en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, era un signo de femenino infantilismo que, según nuestros padres, se acabaría al madurar y conocer al hombre adecuado. Pero hasta a ellos les placía eso a lo que llamaban inocencia.

Cuando cumplimos 17 lo único cierto en nuestras vidas era el amor secreto y absoluto que sentíamos una por la otra. Pero la rebeldía de nuestros años y el hecho de que para mi no había nada recriminable en nuestro sentir, me hizo confesar a mi madre que estaba enamorada de Xóchitl y de que era correspondida.

—Estás confundida. Puedes amar a tus amigas pero no enamorarte de ellas. —Fue la sentencia de mi madre.

Fue decepcionante saber que los padres de Xóchitl opinaban que lo más sensato era distanciarnos, llevándosela al otro lado del país con sus abuelos.

Nos despedimos a escondidas, con un beso sellando una promesa, con una de las pulseras favoritas de Xóchitl en mi brazo, refirmando la certeza de que nuestro amor era válido.

—Me voy vacía, porque lo todo lo que yo soy se queda contigo y volveré por eso. —Me dijo.

Y aquí estoy, con su esencia intangible encerrada en mi pulsera de cuentas rojas, protegiéndola, esperando por Xóchitl.

~▣~


	2. Sentidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los ojos tan sólo percibían una fracción tuya.

Primero, mis ojos te desearon por completo. Pero ellos percibían sólo una fracción tuya. Luego, mi tacto se rindió a los pliegues de tu piel ansiosa, abierta a la exploración de mis dedos temblorosos, y mis oídos se agudizaron bajo los sonidos distorsionados de tu garganta, que compuso la más erótica de las melodías.

Mi olfato se saturó del aroma de los vapores de tus poros, levantados como una niebla intangible, y mi lengua se sació con el gusto de la humedad nacida entre tus muslos.

Así en la imperfección de mis sentidos deconstruyo tu cuerpo para construir mi alma.

~▣~


End file.
